


Hello Victor

by RHposRHneg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Photo Shoots, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHposRHneg/pseuds/RHposRHneg
Summary: Surprise story for the beloved RosicamaricaSummer is always a hard time for couples at Hogwarts, but Victor and Yuuri have had some pretty good success with staying connected over the years. This year Yuuri has a surprise (or two) for Victor when they get back to school.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hello Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosicamarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/gifts).



_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

It was that simple letter he always knew he would get that truly changed Yuuri’s life forever in a way he never expected. Every witch and wizard looked forward to their acceptance letter and to finally take classes at the infamous school. Studies, magic, the castle, and even learning Quidditch were all things he was looking forward to. What he didn’t expect was being sorted in the same house with the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Victor Nikiforov. And of course...he was the most popular student at Hogwarts. Everyone loved him. He had friends in every house, all the teachers adored him, and what was there not to like? He seemed perfect in every way. Yuuri never expected to get on the man’s radar, but the universe had to prove him wrong. Victor had a great interest in the shy boy who he’d catch sneaking looks at him anytime he passed by. After finally breaking down Yuuri’s walls, Victor discovered their mutual love for Quidditch. Victor was on their House’s team and offered to show Yuuri some pointers if he ever decided to try out later. Their bond grew and flourished as the year passed by only to be separated as summer approached. They promised to write every day and hoped to visit but only time would tell of their summer adventures away from school, and away from each other.

Writing to each other was a promise that they always kept. After that first year, it was just an unspoken agreement that they would do it; and when they got too busy with classes to hang out regularly, they would find letters from each other in their bags, on their beds, desks. Yuuri had once found one taped under a table in the library.

**"Yuuri! ~ Can't believe I didn't see you all summer! Hope you've been well & ready to get back on that broom once school starts again. I am the captain now so don't think I'll go easy on you. 😜**

**See you soon! xoxo ~Victor 🐶"**

Yuuri was pleased to see his newest letter from Victor. It was a bittersweet feeling as he smiles at the rushed writing, hearing the teasing excitement of his voice in his mind. He had missed Victor and wished it had worked out that they could have seen each other, but it gave him time to practice on his own in hopes to impress Victor when Quidditch tryouts came around for the new school year. He also decided to put together something very special for his boyfriend.

Today, he had planned to meet up with Phichit. Despite Phichit being in Hufflepuff, he and Yuuri had always gotten along. Over the past few years, Phichit had gotten more interested in photography, which wasn't a surprise, seeming as his parents were very well known photographers in the Muggle world. Phichit had come a long way from the first few enchanted pictures he had taken. Yuuri loved his work and was so grateful when Phichit said that he was willing to photograph Yuuri as a present for Victor. Yuuri had delayed asking him for weeks and was completely red while he mumbled out his request. But Phichits's reaction really shocked him. 

"Really? You'll let me shoot you?!? I'd love to! And boudoir?!! Of course!! Wait did Guang Hong put you up to this? Wait no that doesn't make sense." Phichit said. He commonly would speak so fast that Yuuri had a hard time following. Seeing Yuuri's confusion, he grabbed him by the shoulders and almost yelled, "YES! Text me a date and I'll book my parents studio and it will be just you and me."

So here he was standing with a backpack with some lingerie in a studio all set up for his shoot. Yuuri was amazed at how much Phichit had prepared for this. He had set up three different sets. One with a large white bed with a plush headboard with sheer netting suspended above it coming down to either side of the bed. Another was simply a very comfy looking chair- the kind perfect for book reading- with a large golden standing mirror next to it. And the third turned Yuuri red on sight; it was almost enough to make him turn around and go back home. A red backdrop with a dresser on the left, on the left were various handcuffs and rope and center was a pole that had been mounted to the floor. 

**“Victor! I’ve been training all summer for this year’s audition or tryouts! ...He… I know I wasn’t the best last year but you really helped me! I know you got to see Yurio a lot this summer; do you think he could play Beater? Anyway, I missed you a whole lot & have a surprise for you! 😉**

**Xoxo Your Yuuri"**

Victor’s eyebrows raised curiously at Yuuri’s reply. Oh how he missed him. Practicing and training had kept his mind mostly busy enough to not feel the sinking feeling of just how much he missed Yuuri but some days were harder than others. Between being scouted by some pro teams and personally hired to train younger aspiring witches and wizards, his summer was already planned for him without giving much room to see Yuuri like he hoped to.

“I can’t help but wonder what kind of surprise he has for me,” Victor mused to himself after a long day of practice, sitting in another locker room to show off his skills to yet another team interested in his natural physical ability. He had finally gotten the time to read Yuuri’s letter but he wanted nothing more than to be home in his room alone to his thoughts as he fantasizes about his boyfriend.

“Oi! Victor! Have you hit the showers yet?” A voice rangout startling him out of his daze as he quickly shifted to cover the hard on growing in his pants and collected his things to head towards the shower stalls.

“Heading that way now!” He called out with a smile just as a head peeked around the corner from one of the teammates he was paired with on the pitch.

“Hurry it up, mate. We’re all going to grab a bite to eat.” He told the white haired man who gave him a nod. Just as he disappeared back around the corner, Victor released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and placed a palm to his face.

 _That was too close…_ He thought to himself, wincing at the discomfort building from his quick movements. Victor grimaced at his predicament, resolved to take care of it in the shower, but not how he would’ve liked by taking his time thinking of all the possibilities Yuuri could have in store for him as a surprise. _Well...better get this taken care of before someone else comes looking for me._

**"Oh, Yuuri you are simply too much! I can't wait to see what you have for me ❤️ Yurio is his usual grumpy self but he's been applying himself & stands a decent chance at being a Beater this year. Guess we will see soon enough & I know I'm quite ready to see you…& your hard work, of course.**

**With all my love, Victor"**

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush heating his cheeks as he read the letter. Victor always did rather enjoy teasing Yuuri past his usual comfort zone but it was never anything that would make him uncomfortable by any means, just surprising and new to the young man. The man never ceased to surprise Yuuri with a new innuendo or way of expressing his feelings just to get a rise or blush from him. Yuuri looked at the folder of prints his dear friend gave him earlier that day and felt his heart hammer harder in his chest. He really wanted to send them to Victor as a way of making up for lost time over the summer together, but with the new school year about to start, he was also tempted to just wait it out and hand it to him personally. Burying his face into his hands, Yuuri wills the heat spreading through his body to dissipate just imagining the kind of reaction he’d get from his boyfriend, and not to mention the nerves wracking through his body to go through with it. He had gone so far as getting the photos taken, what would handing them to his boyfriend be in comparison? Yuuri knew the answer was simple, but his body refused to cooperate with the logic. Even just looking at his photos made him blush, he almost didn't believe they were of him. Phichit had really outdone himself.

**“Well, the surprise really has two parts… I could send you one of the parts… but I don’t want anyone else to see them and I kinda want to see your reaction 😉 ❤️ I’ve been working out a lot, too. You know, for Quidditch. I think you’ll like the results.**

**Your devoted lover, Yuuri”**

Yuuri smirked as he thought about how Victor would react to his sent letter. He missed Victor so much and really wanted to make seeing each other special. The pictures were just the first part. Yuuri really liked some of them. His favorite was actually one of the first ones Phichit took.

It was shortly after Yuuri had arrived, Phichit had come out and told him to take off his shoes, socks, and pants; unbutton two buttons on his shirt, sit in the chair, and read a book that Phichit handed him. 

_"Camera is right there," Phichit points at the camera set up on a tripod pointing at the chair Yuuri had been instructed to sit in. "I have some other stuff to set up, and right now I just want you to get relaxed." Yuuri starts to open his mouth to interrupt, "No, you are more tense than I've ever seen you. Get used to the space, what you are wearing and having a camera pointed at you." With that Phichit had walked out of the room._

_Yuuri had listened to him and little had Yuuri known but when he had finally relaxed and gotten engrossed in the book, Phichit had shot some photos with a remote before coming back into the room and really starting the shoot._

Yuuri smiles fondly at the photo as well as the memory, his heart swelling and warmth spreading through his limbs. He was glad he went through with it and to have such a good and talented friend to help him. Now, it was only the matter of waiting a couple more weeks to finally see Victor and surprise him with his _gifts_.

Meanwhile, Victor could barely hold it together after receiving the latest post from Yuuri. Imagining different possibilities that his boyfriend wanted to surprise him with. And knowing he’s been working out even more on top of all that?! The thought went straight to his groin. Yuuri already did well keeping his physique in check by staying active and being mindful of the foods he ate, despite his infatuation with a good hearty pork cutlet bowl; but, Victor wanted even more to see the fruits of his _hard_ work. The man continued to lie there on his bed, letter grasped in one hand with his arm draped over his eyes and his other hand venturing lower to palm the pitched tent in his pants. Thoughts and images of Yuuri playing through his mind as he worked himself over. Heavy breaths as he bit down on his lips to suppress the lewd moans threatening to spill. The friction and increase of his pace has his brows pinched together in a grimace of pleasure. There was ever only one name that graced his lips in such passionate sighs as he climbed towards his impending climax. Soon, he wouldn’t have to make due with just his hand, but it couldn’t come soon enough. However, Victor knew once he saw that dark head of hair and wide brown eyes, just being with the smaller man would satiate his appetite enough even with just the warm hugs and teasing touches. There wasn’t anyone else able to fill his heart so fully like Yuuri had done.

**“Yuuri! My, my...😏 Well, I guess I have no choice but to wait for you in person. Now I’m even more excited to see _all_ of your hard work ❤️ I think I’ll be more than pleased.**

**Waiting in excitement, Your Victor 😘”**

Warmth welled in Yuuri’s chest to match the blush spreading across his face. Even after all this time, he couldn’t seem to control that. Victor always seemed to relish in making him blush, telling him his _innocence_ tries to remain intact no matter what not-so-innocent things they do together. And that thought alone, Victor reminded him how cute he found it. Yuuri continued to try and not let his easily flustered state get the better of him and this time a surge of confidence backed his flushed skin. Victor’s gifts were securely packed in his trunk. Yuuri didn’t want to chance packing it last minute with the rest of his things and accidentally forget something. He was ready and prepared, and even quite excited despite his initial nerves on the whole idea. He would just have to wait out the rest of this week...and finish packing to return back to school.

**“Yea, I mean I hope you like it. I don’t wanna get your hopes too up, right? Ha ha… But yeah, I’ve really missed you a lot.. Well it will be soon now, though, right?!! I’m excited...to see you or I mean Quidditch.**

**Longing to see you again, Yuuri 🙂”**

Victor chuckled to himself as he packed his remaining essentials to head back to school. It was a long and productive summer, bound to show great progress for the upcoming new year. He had high hopes for their Quidditch team this year and was sure it would be their year to take the Quidditch Cup. Victor hoped Yuuri’s train ride to Hogwarts would be delightful as he couldn’t wait to meet up with the younger Ravenclaw at the castle. _Here’s to a new season and a new year,_ he thought to himself with an easy smile as he hauled his suitcase out the door.

~~~

Classes began like normal after the orientation ceremonies of the house sorting for the newest students arriving at the prestigious magic school. Victor was glad to see Yuuri’s smiling face a little ways down the long table of Ravenclaws. He smiled back and mouthed a single word. _Library._ Yuuri gave a gentle nod then turned to his fellow classmates to discuss the summer homework they were supposed to have finished upon arrival. As soon as announcements were finished and everyone dismissed from the Great Hall, the students dispersed their separate ways whether to the dormitories, the common rooms, and some cases- much like Yuuri and Victor, though perhaps for different reasons- even the library while the rest congregated in various areas in and around the castle. 

Victor found a quiet spot in the library to await Yuuri’s arrival. Normally, Victor would choose somewhere for them to talk more freely; but at the start of the year, it’s always hard to find a more secluded place to be just the two of them. It wasn’t an ideal way to start off their initial greeting, but at least they wouldn’t be interrupted or talked over. And if Victor was being a bit more honest with himself, he would admit how much he rather enjoys the note passing between the two of them and be able to gaze at Yuuri with every subtle reaction that crosses his face. Whether it be from reading a note, studying, or even getting lost in thought when he spaces out, Victor rather enjoyed studying the smaller man. Yuuri found Victor rather quickly upon entering the library and sat with him along with the tower of books he had been carrying around. Victor tried to keep from chuckling, as to not incur Madame Pince’s wrath, at the studious brunet. 

As they sit in the library, studying for Professor Snape’s dreaded pre-test that for some reason counts towards your grade, Yuuri keeps looking down at his watch every so often. Around seven o’clock, he bends down to grab a book out of his bag. He sets that book aside, then packs up his other belongings and puts them away. Once that is done, he slides the book towards Victor with a sheepish smile. 

“I think you’ll like what’s in that book. I’ll see you later!” Yuuri stands with his bag and winks at Victor.

Victor blinks in confusion as Yuuri quickly makes his exit. _Wait...Did he...He DID! He just winked at me!!_ Victor gapes with a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as he watches Yuuri walk away. But even his surprise at Yuuri’s gall and forwardness, winking at him so publicly in spite of his usual shy and timid nature, didn’t distract Victor from staring (not leering like Yurio would say) at Yuuri’s plump butt. When Yuuri finally walks out of sight, Victor's thoughts return to Yuuri’s wink and what could possibly be so interesting in the book that Victor would like. They hadn't made plans yet to hang out later, but Yuuri apparently expects it to happen. Victor gingerly opens the book cover and inside sits a small envelope with a note attached to the front.

"Come back to your room at 8. I think it's time to give you your presents. But to give you something to look forward to, here is a sneak peak- for your eyes only. 

Eagerly awaiting, Yuuri 😉"

Just reading the note, imagining the possibilities of what was in the envelope, and what would be waiting for him at 8, made his dick hard with anticipation. All of their latest letters had been building up to this moment. In all the time that Victor had known Yuuri, Yuuri had never been this bold. He definitely enjoyed and would initiate sex, but it was in a shy and unsure way. Yuuri had some self-esteem issues that they were both working on. There had been many conversations and even a few arguments about their relationship. Namely, Yuuri didn't always understand what Victor saw in him. But over the years, Yuuri had started to see himself more as Victor did. A strong, intelligent, and extremely caring individual. Victor was also adamant that Yuuri was adorable and supremely sexy, but baby steps. 

Victor did a quick glance around the area. Seeing no one paying him any mind, he gently pushes down on his erection giving himself some relief, and hoping to better hide it. Then, he opens the envelope, shakes out the contents, and a picture falls out face down. Victor's heart almost stops. _Is this what I think it's going to be? Oh, please God, let it be..._ The tent in his pants throbs with excitement, more prominent now than before. He flips the picture over and his mouth drops. It was his Yuuri, his beautiful, sexy, so-amazing-it-hurt Yuuri, sitting in a high-backed, royal blue chair with his legs over one of the arms. Clad only in a white button-up shirt, that most of the buttons were not being used, exposing most of his chest and one of his pert nipples on display- and boxers. Boxers that left little to the imagination and fit him like a glove. They were short, ending at the top of the thigh, and black. Victor had to close his mouth when he felt drool almost slip out of it. He breaks eye contact with the picture for a brief moment to check the time. 

_7:03. No, it has to be off._ Staring back at the picture, he wonders, _How in the world am I going to wait until 8 to go back to my room? He's trying to torture me, that's what it is, what a cruel boyfriend.. Wait._ Victor reads over the note again. _Sneak peak…. There's more photos. And Yuuri said there were two presents… I'm going to die._

Little did Victor know, but the book that Yuuri had given him also had a scrying spell on it. So as soon as Victor had opened the book, Yuuri could see and hear him. Yuuri, walking into Victor's room in the Ravenclaw dorms, smirks to himself. He heard the sharp intake of air when Victor had turned over the picture, and seen the look of realization on Victor's face when he figured out he would be waiting one whole, _torturous_ hour just to see more. He had even heard the barely audible whimper that had followed it all.

 _Okay time to get to work._ Yuuri lightst a few candles and spreads a few of his photos on the outer edges of the bed. Then, he took a shower making sure to use the lotion that Victor loved the smell of and got dressed. Well, as dressed as you can be in a maroon lace thong and garter belt with black stockings. He also put on a little lipstick, a light shade just to make his lips stand out a bit more, and made sure they would have everything they needed for the night on the nightstand. Checking the clock, he crawls on the bed and gets into position just as the door creaks open. Putting on his best innocent face with a slight smile and swallowing the excessive moisture building in his mouth, he readies for Victor’s entrance and lowers his voice to almost a purr as he greets the unsuspecting man.

"Hello, Victor."


End file.
